


Stain

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scar of Remembrance was blood red against the whiteness of her painted face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain

The Scar of Remembrance was blood red against the whiteness of her painted face. It was a red stain on her upper lip and part of her lower lip; a stain all Kings and Queens of Naboo wore in remembrance of the terrible wars that tore apart their beautiful planet. It also served as a vivid remembrance to all Nabooians in the long peace after that horrible time of what had happened and to never forget it during the time of peace.

Padme was twelve when she became Queen. The first time she marked herself with the Scar she felt the heavy burden of her new office settle on her shoulders far more than the thick, confining costumes or her heavy and elaborate hairdos. She was responsible for an entire world now. Her duty was to guide Naboo well and ensure the prosperity and well-being of all Nabooians.

At fourteen, war came to Naboo despite all Padme could do to stop it. Her beautiful world was torn up, its people subjugated and killed in camps and on the battlefields. The long peace was no more. For the first time in generations, Naboo experienced the full horrors of war again. A war that was mercifully brief with a new alliance and friendship between the Gungans and humans. As Padme stained her lips blood red with the Scar of Remembrance for the victory celebration, she hoped this new peace would be as long lasting as the last one. But deep down inside she feared it may not be.

Her fear grew during her term os a Senator in the Galactic Republic as she watched a darkness spread across the Core and Outer Rim worlds. She fought hard alongside a few others to keep peace in a galaxy became darker as the Clone Wars grew brutal and more bloody and peace became such a foreign idea. At times Padme thought she could still see the red stain of the Scar on her lips when she looked into the mirror, and could still feel the same weight on her shoulders.

She wondered if peace would ever come back to the galaxy or if it had already died a bloody death under the cloak of darkness.


End file.
